Unsafe Without Me
by PurpleKittyFangirl
Summary: Sequel to "Safe With Me"! After healing April, Donatello learns that maybe he didn't leave things as they should have been, and pays a deep price for it. T for blood and stuff, PLEASE R


**Happy late Friday the 13th! This was supposed to be ready yesterday in honor of it but oh well. I wrote this while listening to "Say Something" By A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera so have fun finding those references. That song is so Apritello...**

()()()()()

_Unsafe_ _Without_ _Me_

_Apritello _

Just like the day before he awaited a phone call.

He didn't want to, but he left subtly in the night after she fell asleep so his brother's wouldn't be suspicious when they woke up and didn't see him.

Donatello rocked April back and forth in his arms as they gazed out at the storm, before she went to sleep he told her "Don't forget to call me in the morning and tell me how you are."

Now he anxiously sat staring at his T-Phone.

It was around 11:00 in the morning and Donnie hadn't slept since he got home around 2:30 at night.

His storm wounds weren't severe and weren't as bad at April's and being a mutant, he was used to it. The blue eyed girl's fragile body wasn't used to that kind of torture.

Should he go to the surface and look for her? Did that seem too clingy?

"Donnie!" A cutting voice made the scientist jump.

"What is it, Leo?" He addressed his brother.

"You seem pretty jumpy, like more than usual. Are you ok? Did you get enough sleep last night?" The blue clad turtle interrogated.

"Uh, yeah! Don't worry about me..." Donnie slowly faded.

"Dude, your obviously upset about something so fess up or I'll punch it outta ya." Raph threatened, joining the conversation while he pounded on his nearby punching bag.

With his two older brothers staring him down, Donatello couldn't help but begin to sweat and awkwardly rub the back of his neck as he stuttered.

"Lemme try! Does it have something to do with _April?!_" Mikey hollered, popping up behind his worried brother which made him jump yet again.

"It always has something to do with April." The hothead laughed to himself.

Leonardo rolled his eyes at his two other brothers and focused on finding out Don's problems so he could train properly later on.

"Raph, Mikey, let's try to be considerate."

Raphael stifled a small laugh.

"C'mon Donnie! Tell us what's bugging you! Pretty please!" The youngest turtle begged.

"April was injured last night..." Donnie murmured.

The three brothers shared some worried glances and then nodded at the smarter one to go on with his story.

"I saved her and took her home, patched her up, she was supposed to be ok and call me today."

"And she didn't call!" Michelangelo cried as if he'd just struck gold.

"Good job, avocado for brains!" The red clad mutant sneered.

"I'm afraid something's happened to her..." Donatello choked out.

"Then we'll go look for her. Men, grab your weapons because it's time for a very special patrol. 'Operation Save April O'Neil' is beginning, battle stations!" Leo began to scream as he held his Katanas up like a samurai.

"Take it easy, Lamenardo! If anything this is Donnie's mission!" Raph pushed his older brother over.

"Oooh yeah! Mission time!" Mikey laughed as he high-fived Raph.

Donnie watched from where he was sitting, glad to see how concerned they all were.

He knew he was correct by embarking to save her last night alone but now, he had no escape.

He just hoped April was safe.

()()()()()

The day was stale.

Crusty, gray skies and a strangely eerie vibe floating through the city air, carried by the fumes.

"An appropriate aftermath for the storm last night." Leo thought out loud as they overlooked the drab cityscape.

"Maybe something's going on. There's a crowd down there, dudes!" The smallest ninja yipped from the roof's pointed ledge.

Michelangelo was correct as the brother's saw a large group witnessing what looked like an arrest.

Police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and news vans were scattered around the scene and suddenly a horrendous realization came into play.

They were right outside the apartment of Leslie O'Neil, better known as Aunt Leslie, April's aunt.

"What's going on down there?!" Raph exclaimed, frustrated by the unknown.

A few faces in the crowd were recognizable.

Leslie was one of them. She was crying and trying to explain something to a cop without drenching him in her saliva. Fanning her face with her large red hat the poor women looked as if she was going to pass out.

Also distinguishable to mainly Donnie was a boy with messy black hair, mangled teeth, rebel clothing, and a hockey stick pressed tightly in his hand. He had a vacant look in his eyes as his hand lightly brushed against another.

This hand belonged to April's other friend, Abigail, who was hugging the hockey equipment tightly and debating whether or not to hold the boy next to her's hand. She looked racked with nerve, and sadness.

"Isn't that April's boyfriend?" The leader asked, pointing at the boy.

"That's not important right now." Inventor said through his gritted teeth.

"We need to get closer." Leo decided.

The boys jumped down on lower buildings so they could barely here the reporter, Carlos Gambe or whatever his name was, read off a list of the current events taking place.

"Last night a horrible crime was committed and we have lost yet another New Yorker to what has been known as a attack with ninja weapons? Strange as it is a young girl fell to the hands of fate last night around 2:15 in the AM when a 'Niten Ryu' or a katana blade was found next to her while a clean cut was embedded right into her neck. Another tragic loss for New York City."

The turtles stood there, frozen.

None of them dared to move their eyes, mouths, feet, arms, they just stayed there, still.

The information started to move in Donatello's mind and the worst possible outcome became the factor.

"2:15...I left at 2:10..." He stuttered.

"Donnie, whaddya mean?" Raph asked.

"I could've saved her if I'd stayed a few extra minuets!"

"Donatello! What are you talking about!?" Leo hollered, taking control.

"I stayed with her to help her heal...I left at 2:10 and it all happened at 2:15!" The mutant began to raise his voice to hysterics.

Without any notice, he darted for April's window. His brothers quickly followed with many thoughts swirling in their heads.

Most unpleasant.

The scientist threw the window open to reveal one thing that made even Raphael tear up on the spot.

April O'Neil was lying across her bed like an ancient mummy queen in her tomb, arms folded, and of course, a perfect cut on her neck.

At that precise moment, Michelangelo started to cry into Leonardo's arm.

"A...Apr...April...no, it can't...no!" Donatello's voice wavered like a ghost as he shakily stepped towards her, tears welling up in his chocolatey eyes.

He brushed his large hand against her small dainty one but didn't immediately pull back when he felt her icy cold, dead fingers.

Raphael coughed behind him, trying to push the lump in his throat back down to where it belonged.

"I'm so...so...sorry..." The inventor shook.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..." He spoke more clearly now.

"There's something that...I have to...tell you."

His brother's looked forward, all six eyes red and tear stained.

"Your the one that I love..." The ninja couldn't finish the sentence.

Intertwining her fingers around his subtly, the turtle began to cry.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey bowed their heads and hugged each other, crying into one another. Letting Donnie to his own seemed to be the right decision at this particular.

"Say something...you can't leave me." Donatello whimpered.

"Donnie..." Leo croaked. "We need to alert Sensei..."

Ignoring his brother, the mutant wrapped his arm around the lifeless girl, cradled her and kissed her and hummed to her deafened ears.

"It's okay April...your safe with me."

()()()()()

**Awww OMG that was sad to write so don't worry this is sorta like a AU type thing I guess? I love April, I'm sorry I killed you April. She'll be in all my other stuff. Okay thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOUR ANONYMOUS! Thank you! ~PurpleKittyFangirl**


End file.
